The Day They Knew
by kittykat5289
Summary: The day everyone in the apartment figured out that Lucy and Jude were in love, this takes place BEFORE Blackbird in the movie


AN: Just wanted to see if the writing stirrups still fit. Just some silly plot fly that wouldn't leave my head!

Title: They Day They Knew

Summary: The day everyone figured out that Lucy and Jude were in love, this takes place BEFORE Blackbird in the movie.

------------

"Okay new house rule" said Sadie, taking a quick drag on her cigarette before exhaling, "anything that boy draws, he's gotta eat it or replace it."

"Oh come on Sadie, its art." Said Jojo tuning his guitar.

"Yeah, but it's a waste of food, and I hate the taste of charcoal on my fruit, didn't have to deal with it before he moved in, and I'm not gonna deal with it now." Said Sadie extinguishing her cigarette in the ash tray.

"Hey, Lucy where are you going?" asked Max looking up from his cereal to his sister who was heading in the direction of his and Jude's room.

"I'm brining Jude something to eat Max, he's been painting all day" said Lucy trying to balance the tray while opening the door, "he's probably hungry"

"Uh, darling you don't wanna do that." Called Sadie from the kitchen.

"Why not?" asked Lucy

"Anyone care to explain to the poor girl, why we don't interrupt the _artist_." Asked Sadie lighting a new cigarette turning to her boyfriend.

"I'll take it Sadie" said Max, "See Luce, Jude is an artist, and as you can see" gesturing to the charcoal pictures drawn over the walls, "he tends to become inspired and just goes into this 'art zone.' And in this 'art zone' nothing else exists. To take him out of it unwillingly, well, let's just say its gotten pretty ugly."

"What does he do get annoyed in his huffy British way."

"He's actually snapped at Prudence, and he touched my guitar, _my guitar_ claiming that my strumming was distracting him. Do you understand how serious this is, he TOUCHED my guitar" said Jojo cradling his guitar close to him.

"Lucy there's a reason the signs at the zoo say don't feed the animals" said Max.

"I don't care, he's probably hungry and I'm going to go feed him" said the stubborn blonde who headed into the room.

"Do you think he'll bite her?" asked Max, Sadie and Jojo shrugged and Max went back to his cereal.

-------------

Upon reaching Jude in his center room, Lucy couldn't help but see some truth in Max's last statement. Jude was hunched over in the corner wearing his regular black t-shirt and jeans. But Lucy could see where the paint had splattered on them and how his hands were dirty from the charcoal he was using. He picked up his head and turned to look at her. Almost as if she was foreign to him.

His gaze, is what stopped her from moving, even as he started walking towards her, Lucy never took her eyes off of his chocolate ones. Soon he was in front of her just staring at her, simply staring.

Jude opened his mouth, which Lucy took to be the sign he was going to ask her to leave the room. Quickly picking up an apple slice, she pushed it in his mouth. He glanced down in surprise at the food, suddenly sticking out of his mouth.

"You need to **eat**." Said Lucy firmly, he turned his gaze back her face before slowly nodding and began to chew. All the while never taking his eyes off her face.

-------------

"Is she dead?" asked Sadie sneaking a peek at the door.

"No I think their still alive." Said Max

"So he let her in?"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"I know…he must really like her." Said Max picking up his bowl and heading towards the sink.

"Does she know that yet?"

"Nope, and neither does he, they'll come around, hell I'll make them come around so the boy will stop being so angsty. And hey Luce needs some help getting over Daniel. It will be beneficial to all."

"Why don't you take them down to the river give them plenty of time to get to know each other." Said Jojo strumming his guitar.

"Now that sounds perfect" said Max heading towards his room and sticking his head in, "Luce, Jude wanna go exploring?"

--------------

We all know how the rest of the story goes, they fall in love, fight, breakup, and get back together. But Lucy was the only person who could ever invade Jude's art space, and live to tell the tale.

THE END!

AN: Bad I know but it had to leave my head! So read and review if you want, but just spread the Across the Universe love baby, YEAH!


End file.
